Но ты все забудешь
by corner-of-your-heart
Summary: Рука резким движением поднимается к шее, пальцы нащупывают кулон с вербеной. Облегчение? Рейс задерживается на пару минут. 2х08


Увидеть его в своей комнате было подобно тому, как стоять на люке, который готов был вот-вот распахнуться под ее ногами. Голова раскалывалась на миллиарды кусочков после минувших событий, а собственные тараканы щекотали череп изнутри, поэтому она не была расположена к каким-либо разговорам, а уж если это касалось старшего Сальваторе, то о желанном отдыхе можно было забыть. Но все эти мысли были далеки от той реальности, которая распростерла свои объятия для нее.

Это могла быть злоба или ярость, могли быть очередные язвительные комментарии в адрес мягкотелости Стефана или хлесткие отзывы об их отношениях, которые он сравнивал с самой ленивой и бесполезной амебой. Это могло быть что угодно, но только не те слова, которые срывались с тонких губ, отзываясь глухим эхом в ее голове. Приглушенный голос с хрипотцой толчками крови в висках.

_Я просто должен сказать это. Выслушай меня._

Это уже залегло, как начало чего-то непоправимого, неправильного. Ей не было страшно, нет, ни в коем случае. Просто он был так непозволительно близко, что контраст его кожи против ее ощущался слишком сильно, и оставалось только концентрировать свое внимание на ожерелье в руках Сальваторе, которое, возможно, заключало в себе ее спасение от чего-то катастрофического. Снежная лавина? Нет, скорее масштабные лесные пожары.

_Я люблю тебя, Елена._

Наверное, стоило картинно вздохнуть, накрыть ладошкой рот, черт, подать хоть какой-нибудь признак того, что она полностью осознает смысл, ощущает вес этой фразы. Но у нее нет даже сил на то, чтобы отвести взгляд от этих кристально-голубых глаз, переполненных самой насыщенной гаммой чувств и эмоций. Она понимает, что под «люблю» он вовсе не подразумевает «страдать», «не спать ночами», «кругами ходить», а вкладывает «заботиться», «оберегать», «дышать». Он полностью обезоружил себя перед ней, вручая (доверяя) ей единственное оружие, которое окончательно может положить конец его существованию. А этого было уже достаточно, чтобы предательский ком сдавил ее горло привычным уже стальным обручем.

_И я люблю тебя так сильно, что не могу быть по-настоящему эгоистичным. _

_Почему ты этого не понимаешь?_

Это странное покалывание в пальцах, откуда оно взялось? Будто она сунула руки в ведерко со льдом. (Вы только посмотрите на нее, перед ней раскрывают искалеченную временем душу, а у нее в пальцах покалывает.) Она не хочет знать, сколько ему требуется приложить усилий, чтобы озвучить все эти болезненные слова (болезненные для них обоих). Боже, он же не думает, что это все принесет ему облегчение? Со временем станет только тяжелее, ибо крючок уже зацепился за кожу, вошел слишком глубоко, а каждое движение будет только растравливать рану, причиняя не самое лучшее ощущение на свете, которое будет пульсировать, пульсировать, пульсировать…

_Я тебя не заслуживаю. _

_Но мой брат заслуживает._

В вашей жизни был момент, когда нужные слова заезженное мелодией крутятся в голове, готовые вот-вот сложиться в трезвое предложение, которое может спасти вас обоих, но губы слишком неподатливы в этот момент, чтобы зашевелиться? И ей остается только открывать и закрывать рот, подобно рыбке, что хватает кислород. Хотелось просто закрыть уши руками, лечь обратно в постель, накрыться одеялом с головой и забыть обо всем, что сегодня произошло, стать прежней Еленой Гилберт, которая бы только покрутила пальцем у виска, если бы ей доказывали существование сверхъестественных сил.

Самое горькое в этой ситуации..

Самое горькое то, что она принимает это, разделяя всю ту боль, исходящую от него.

Он приближается. Приближается так, что в голове невольно проскальзывает мысль о возможном поцелуе, который позже будет гореть на ее губах, как бы она ни старалась избавиться от этого. Но прохладные губы касаются ее лба. И это вовсе не карикатурная интимность, а что-то по-настоящему чистое и светлое, подобное подвенечному платью невесты, которое могут понять только они и только в этот момент.

_Боже, как бы я хотел, чтобы ты никогда не забывала это._

Она подавляет порыв накрыть его ладонь, которая так естественно и непринужденно касается ее щеки, своей рукой, будто так оно и нужно. Но она не отстраняется, а даже слегка наклоняет голову навстречу прикосновению. Хотелось бы закрыть глаза всего лишь на чертово мгновение, но эта фраза заставляет ее посмотреть на Деймона с непониманием и необъяснимой тревогой.

_Но ты все забудешь._

Галлюцинация. Обман зрения. Сумасшедшие проделки собственного разума. Что угодно, но не тяжелая, прозрачная слеза, задержавшаяся на темных ресницах, а потом быстро соскользнувшая по щеке, будто убегающая от самой себя.

Вдох. Ледяная волна, давящая на нее все это время, откатывает, она перестает тонуть. Рука резким движением поднимается к шее, пальцы нащупывают кулон с вербеной. Облегчение? Рейс задерживается на пару минут. Она слепо моргает, обводя комнату обеспокоенным взглядом, словно в любой из тех теней, что уродливыми картинками плясали в помещение, мог спрятаться нежеланный гость. Еще один вдох, глубокий. Она ощущает, что слезы готовы вот-вот сорваться с ее глаз, а это будет больно, больно, больно, больно.

Когда одна рука сжимает прохладный кулон, другая невольно скользнула в карман пижамных шорт, где пальцы нащупывают оставленную когда-то давно сухую веточку вербены.


End file.
